<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It's Normal to Kiss Your Moirail, Right? by Tirgo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28066782">It's Normal to Kiss Your Moirail, Right?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tirgo/pseuds/Tirgo'>Tirgo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Homestuck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU where Eridan and Feferi weren't terrible Moirails, Banter, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Eridan Ampora/Feferi Peixes Moirallegiance, F/M, Fluff, French Kissing, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Implied Relationship Upgrade, Kissing, Light Dom/sub, Light Petting, Moirails With Pails, One Shot, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Pesterlog(s) (Homestuck), Pre-Hivebent, Romantic Fluff, Sloppy Makeouts, basically smut, flimsy excuses to write kissing, mention of fake twitter, well the kissing version of smut, well they don't pail but you get the idea</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:00:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,128</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28066782</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tirgo/pseuds/Tirgo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Feferi is bored and her moirail Eridan has an idea for something they can do together. What could it be?? Fluffy one shot.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eridan Ampora/Feferi Peixes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>It's Normal to Kiss Your Moirail, Right?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><span class="black">--</span> <span class="eridan">caligulasAquarium [CA]</span> <span class="black">began trolling</span> <span class="feferi">cuttlefishCuller [CC]</span> <span class="black">--</span></p><p>
  <span class="eridan">CA: fef</span><br/>
<span class="eridan">CA: hey fef</span><br/>
<span class="eridan">CA: fef i KNOWW you havve nothin better to do than talk to me</span><br/>
<span class="eridan">CA: you just posted wwoww im so bored to your glubber</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: )(U)(??</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: You use Glubber??</span><br/>
<span class="eridan">CA: uh yeah no shit</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: But it's a website for sea dwellers, isn't it?</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: 38/</span><br/>
<span class="eridan">CA: wwhat exactly do you think youre tryin to fuckin imply</span><br/>
<span class="eridan">CA: that im not a sea dwweller </span><br/>
<span class="eridan">CA: cuz i can fuckin assure you i am</span><br/>
<span class="eridan">CA: im literally pulling on my fins as i type this</span><br/>
<span class="eridan">CA: this is wwhat i put myself through to provve my points</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: 38P</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: Can you REALLY call yourself a sea dweller w)(en you avoid t)(e water as muc)( as possible?</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: )(MMM??? 38)</span><br/>
<span class="eridan">CA: fef i think wwhat youre invvokin here is the no true alternian logical fallacy</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: I guess I'll )(ave to just wait for you to explain w)(at the )(eck t)(at even means!</span><br/>
<span class="eridan">CA: you wwont havve to wwait long</span><br/>
<span class="eridan">CA: here it is</span><br/>
<span class="eridan">CA: you ready</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: Yes, I t)(ink so. </span><br/>
<span class="eridan">CA: wwhatevver</span><br/>
<span class="eridan">CA: anywway youre denyin my identity due to my behavvior and sayin that nobody wwho really got that identity wwould be actin like that</span><br/>
<span class="eridan">CA: because as wwe all fuckin knoww sea dwwellers havve to spend a certain percentage of time wwith aqua flowwin through their body or else they dont really count</span><br/>
<span class="eridan">CA: its bullshit and its a logical fallacy </span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: (ROLLS -EY-ES).</span><br/>
<span class="eridan">CA: unroll them </span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: (UNROLLS -EY-ES).</span><br/>
<span class="eridan">CA: thank you</span><br/>
<span class="eridan">CA: anywway as i wwas saying</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: You were about to tell me w)(at your Glubber account is, rig)(t?</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: I'll be your first follower! 38)</span><br/>
<span class="eridan">CA: ha ha</span><br/>
<span class="eridan">CA: no</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: W)(y not?</span><br/>
<span class="eridan">CA: a man needs to havve his secrets</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: DO-ES )(e t)(oug)(?</span><br/>
<span class="eridan">CA: yes</span><br/>
<span class="eridan">CA: noww onto my main point</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: Okay, okay! W)(at is it? </span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: You've got me curious now. 38)</span><br/>
<span class="eridan">CA: so uh</span><br/>
<span class="eridan">CA: wwell</span><br/>
<span class="eridan">CA: i wwas online an on a website</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: A website, online?</span><br/>
<span class="eridan">CA: shut your face</span><br/>
<span class="eridan">CA: anywway i wwas on a wwebsite for moirails</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: You went on a dating site?? -Eridan, you c)(eater!</span><br/>
<span class="eridan">CA: no no i swwear i wwas NOT engaging in pale infidelity</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: I was just kidding! 38)</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: W)(at's on t)(ose kinds of sites anyway?</span><br/>
<span class="eridan">CA: for one thing it wwasnt a dating site</span><br/>
<span class="eridan">CA: its a forum for moirails to talk to each other about their own relationships</span><br/>
<span class="eridan">CA: seek advvice an all that</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: And you were on a forum like this... w)(y? 38/</span><br/>
<span class="eridan">CA: dont get me wrong im totally happy wwith our relationship</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: Aww. 38)</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: I'm )(appy wit)( it too!</span><br/>
<span class="eridan">CA: i knoww you are</span><br/>
<span class="eridan">CA: it was just a random search ok it just popped up</span><br/>
<span class="eridan">CA: ANYWWAY</span><br/>
<span class="eridan">CA: there wwas a thread there that talked about somethin and </span><br/>
<span class="eridan">CA: i kinda thought like uh</span><br/>
<span class="eridan">CA: er</span><br/>
<span class="eridan">CA: wwell noww im not sure if i should evven fuckin go on</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: W)(at was it?? You can't just not tell me after all that! 38(</span><br/>
<span class="eridan">CA: ehhh</span><br/>
<span class="eridan">CA: actually just nevvermind</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: O)(, come on!</span><br/>
<span class="eridan">CA: just forget about it</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: -Eridan, you KNOW I )(ate w)(en you do t)(at!</span><br/>
<span class="eridan">CA: ugh</span><br/>
<span class="eridan">CA: you really wwant to knoww so bad</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: Yes, I )(ave to know now.</span><br/>
<span class="eridan">CA: alright</span><br/>
<span class="eridan">CA: it wwas about </span><br/>
<span class="eridan">CA: kissing</span><br/>
<span class="eridan">CA: yknoww</span><br/>
<span class="eridan">CA: betwween moirails</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: Kissing moirails?</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: W)(at?</span><br/>
<span class="eridan">CA: i knoww right</span><br/>
<span class="eridan">CA: totally fuckin absurd</span><br/>
<span class="eridan">CA: craziest thing i evver heard i tell you wwhat</span><br/>
<span class="eridan">CA: like</span><br/>
<span class="eridan">CA: seriously</span><br/>
<span class="eridan">CA: unhinged</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: I guess I never really considered it... 38O</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: You just t)(ink of other quadrants w)(en it comes to t)(at.</span><br/>
<span class="eridan">CA: yeah i totally knoww wwhat you mean</span><br/>
<span class="eridan">CA: totally nonsensical</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: But w)(y kiss your moirail?</span><br/>
<span class="eridan">CA: wwell</span><br/>
<span class="eridan">CA: you ask wwhy</span><br/>
<span class="eridan">CA: i dont knoww you could havve plenty of reasons wwhy</span><br/>
<span class="eridan">CA: in the thread there wwas someone wwho said they wwere practicing that kinda stuff wwith their moirail because theyre so close</span><br/>
<span class="eridan">CA: so its not evven wweird for them </span><br/>
<span class="eridan">CA: and another couple said they just did it to showw each other their affection an stuff</span><br/>
<span class="eridan">CA: i dont knoww</span><br/>
<span class="eridan">CA: same reasons youd kiss anyone that isnt your rivval or your lovver</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: It seems to me like you've given t)(is some t)(oug)(t... 38)</span><br/>
<span class="eridan">CA: im just sayin wwhats on the forum so </span><br/>
<span class="eridan">CA: i mean you asked a question </span><br/>
<span class="eridan">CA: so </span><br/>
<span class="eridan">CA: idk why you gotta say somethin like that wwith no evvidence</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: Are you trying to say t)(at you want to kiss me? </span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: 38O</span><br/>
<span class="eridan">CA: uhhhh</span><br/>
<span class="eridan">CA: wwell</span><br/>
<span class="eridan">CA: i dont knoww uh</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: You don't want to kiss me? 38(</span><br/>
<span class="eridan">CA: no no thats not it i uh</span><br/>
<span class="eridan">CA: errr</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: So you DO? 38OOOO</span><br/>
<span class="eridan">CA: i didnt say that either wtf</span><br/>
<span class="eridan">CA: stop puttin wwords in my mouth fucks sake</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: If you want to do a little kissing, t)(at's okay wit)( me. 38)</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: Obviously, I don't have any other quadrants rig)(t now, so w)(y not?</span><br/>
<span class="eridan">CA: wwhat</span><br/>
<span class="eridan">CA: really</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: Yea)(!</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: Actually, to tell you the trut)(, I've never kissed anyone in general. </span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: I mig)(t as well give you my first kiss! W)(y not, rig)(t?</span><br/>
<span class="eridan">CA: uh yes yeah i get exactly wwhat you mean</span><br/>
<span class="eridan">CA: you wwanna meet at your place or mine</span><br/>
<span class="eridan">CA: either is fine</span><br/>
<span class="eridan">CA: uh if you wwanted to do that right noww i mean</span><br/>
<span class="eridan">CA: or i mean wwe could plan for</span><br/>
<span class="eridan">CA: wwhere wwe wwould go wwhen wwe do do it assuming that you dont wwant to right noww </span><br/>
<span class="eridan">CA: totally up to you</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: T)(ere's t)(at ent)(usiasm! 38D</span><br/>
<span class="eridan">CA: not like im all that enthusiastic or wwhatevver</span><br/>
<span class="eridan">CA: just tryin to figure out some details</span><br/>
<span class="eridan">CA: is that a crime noww</span><br/>
<span class="eridan">CA: oh look at eridan that fuckin scumbag FIGURIN OUT DETAILS someone call the nearest threshecutioner</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: 38)</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: If you want to come over rig)(t now, I'm free.</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: Assuming you can )(andle coming underwater, t)(at is!</span><br/>
<span class="eridan">CA: ill come wwherevver i damn please</span><br/>
<span class="eridan">CA: ill be there in a bit</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: Okay! 38)</span><br/>
</p><p>-

</p><p>Feferi opened the door excitedly. "Come in!" she said.</p><p>Eridan walked inside. "Are you nervous?" Feferi asked.</p><p>Eridan turned towards her angrily, his hands on his hips. "Of course not," he said. </p><p>"Why do you have your hands on your hips?" laughed Feferi, closing the door behind them.</p><p>"Wwhere exactly do you wwant the--" Eridan seemed to cut himself off. </p><p>He turned away again. "Wwhatevver," he said.</p><p>Eridan lead the way down the palace's large halls. At the top of this royal structure was Feferi's hive. As they walked, several fauna drifted lazily across the halls from one room to another. Eridan had to walk around a group of cuttlefish that were relaxing in the middle of the hallway. The two passed by at least half a dozen rooms which Eridan had never entered before. It always seemed to be too quiet in Feferi's hive for Eridan's liking. He wondered why anyone would need a hive so large. He wondered how much of the hive's design was really up to her, as a member of royalty.</p><p>"Don't you evver get lonely in a hivve this big wwhen you're the only troll here?" he asked, glancing back at her.</p><p>Feferi giggled. "You say that every time you come here!" she said. </p><p>Eridan passed by Feferi's respiteblock and continued on. Feferi glanced at the door, but made no comment. They both knew that the abundance of fauna in the room would make it unsuitable for what they planned on doing. Eridan clenched his fist nervously. After a while, they arrived at the door to Feferi's private quarters. Feferi's quarters were unusual in that she actually owned what was called a 'bed' by royals. Her recuperacoon was even given less priority over this 'bed', according to Eridan's innate ability to understand building and room layouts (after all, he was still a troll). Feferi sat down upon the bed and beckoned Eridan to join her. Eridan closed and locked the door behind him. </p><p>When Eridan sat down, he stayed quiet. "So, what do you want to do?" asked Feferi.</p><p>Feferi placed a hand upon his. Eridan looked up at her to see she had a sly, almost teasing look. He scowled. "I don't knoww... wwhatevver..." he said, having lost his nerve completely.</p><p>"I thought we were going to make out, though?" said Feferi quizzically. </p><p>Eridan flushed. "It's not like that's wwhat I said..." he said.</p><p>Feferi was evidently taking some joy out of playing with him. "Sorry, you're right. You just wanted to kiss me, right?" she said softly.</p><p>She edged her face closer and rested her other hand on his leg. "Don't want to anymore?" she teased.</p><p>Eridan looked her in the eyes. It seemed like he wanted to look away, but couldn't. Feferi edged closer. They both closed their eyes as they kissed. Feferi gave him a wink. "That wasn't so bad, huh?" she said, now blushing slightly.</p><p>Eridan was still looking at her. After a couple moments, Feferi blushed harder and started looking away. He took her face in his hand gently and moved it back. "Wwhy are you looking awway noww?" he said.</p><p>This time, Eridan kissed her. Their second kiss was longer. Their third kiss was even longer than that. As they continued to kiss, Eridan began to slowly guide her into laying down, with him over her. When they broke apart the next time, he was holding her face with both hands, and Feferi had her hands on his shoulders. They looked at each other for a moment. Feferi wasn't smiling anymore. She looked as though she knew that they had just crossed the line. Given that she pulled him in for more, it seemed as though she didn't care. </p><p>After a while, Eridan pushed her back onto the bed rather forcefully. "Wwant to... try and... you knoww...?" he trailed off, his face completely red.</p><p>He stuck out his tongue to show it to her. The sight made Feferi laugh. As she was laughing, Eridan suddenly swooped in to take advantage. The two began to french kiss. Feferi was definitely breathing harder than normal now. She seemed completely receptive. They continued to make out for some time, each gradually coming to terms with this new sensation. Eridan had to admit one thing: he was actually learning how to kiss, that part was true enough. Eridan's hand found Feferi's waist and started to creep up her shirt, making her gasp. As they continued to kiss, Feferi began to softly moan occasionally, evidently unintentionally. </p><p>As soon as Eridan touched her bra, Feferi pushed him away gently. "Just... just this, okay?" she said, blushing deeply.</p><p>"Okay," he said.</p><p>They returned to kissing. Eridan decided to see what he could get away with. It seemed as though touching her skin was okay on its own. He pushed up her shirt to her bra and started to touch her stomach and sides all over. Feferi started to giggle. "Are you ticklish?" asked Eridan.</p><p>Feferi gave only kisses as a response, so Eridan decided to push her limits. He actively tried to tickle her, and within seconds, she went from giggling to pushing him away again. "No tickling!" she said in a huff.</p><p>Feferi was very cute when she was getting annoyed, but Eridan obeyed her wishes. </p><p>After this, Eridan seemed to lose track of time. They spent hours either making out or cuddling, with words at a minimum. Eridan had to admit he was beginning to find the appeal of beds as a location for canoodling. Although he wanted to do more, he would be lying if he said he wasn't beyond happy at what they had already done. The more they kissed, the more it seemed obvious that Feferi wanted it just as much if not more than he did. He had to admit that if she didn't want to do it in the first place, she wouldn't have invited him over. He wondered where exactly their relationship would lead from here. At this moment, with Feferi dozing off in his arms, he didn't care.</p><p>"Hey... Fef?" he whispered to the half-asleep seadweller.</p><p>Feferi opened her eyes drowsily to look at him, then closed them again with a small smile. "Yes?" </p><p>"Do you... think wwe could do this again sometime?"</p><p>Feferi snuggled up closer to him, grinning. "Of course... idiot."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>